L'invasion
by Saika Garner
Summary: Invasion dans le monde magique...qui sontelles ? OS HHr


Il y en avait partout. Absolument partout. A chaque mouvement, elles pouvaient les trouver. Chaque petit geste insignifiant pouvait être une mise à mort. Ils bougaient. Elles apparaissaient. Ils fuyaient. Elles les retrouvaient. Ils se battaient. Elles les capturaient. Ils se débattaient. Elles les tuaient.

Il en était ainsi. La vie était devenue morne à force de danger. Avoir des sueurs froides et des palpitations n'était qu'habituel. Ceux qui résistaient étaient tués. Ceux qui ne résistaient pas mourraient tout de même. Lesquels souffraient le moins ? Nul ne saurait le dire.

Car, oui, en effet, personne, jamais personne n'avait été épargné par elles. Leur perpétuelle quête de chair fraîche les menaît à tout, même au plus atroce, au plus violent.

Rien ne les arrêtait. Elles trouvaient. Tuaient. Mangaient. Puis, dans un cycle sans fin, pareil au cycle de la vie, elles effectuaient un cercle de la mort. Ils mouraient. Ils mouraient. Et mouraient encore.

Une seule action définissait ce cercle vicieux. Mourir. Les plus braves tentèrent une résistence. Je vais vous conter l'héroïque histoire de l'un de ces braves.

Harry Potter, jeune auror de son état, était un sorcier célèbre et prometteur. Il combattait le crime avec une ardeur et une fièvre inouïes. Jamais il n'arrêtait, si ce n'était pour se retrouver seul à seul avec sa compagne et amie de toujours, Hermione Granger. Bien sûr, avant l'invasion, tout n'allait pas pour le mieux dans ce monde atrophié et asphyxié. Les mangemorts rôdaient, Voldemort se terrait dans les recoins sombres de la terre, et les vicieux poursuivaient leurs quêtes de vices.

Mais l'important pour Harry était l'amour qu'il portait à cette jeune infirmière en phase de devenir médicomage. Il l'aimait par dessus-tout. Le jour où l'invasion commença, où elles furent libérées, il était en congé. Assis bien tranquillement aux pub des Trois Balais, buvant un coup avec ses anciens camarades de Poudlard. Personne n'avait cru celà possible. Et pourtant celà eut lieu le jour même.

Elles débutèrent leurs massacres, leurs tueries infâmes. La chair sanglante pavait les rues désertes. Elles repeignaient les murs du sang de leurs victimes, redécoraient les intérieurs avec la matière grise de leur goûter.

Les sorciers se terraient chez eux, sachant qu'ils n'y étaient pas à l'abri non plus. Seuls les aurors étaient disposés à agir. Ils étaient seuls à posséder assez de puissance en eux pour vaincre la menace. Harry passait ses journées à les combattres, et au final, du matin au soir, et la nuit également, il se meurtrissait un peu plus.

Hermione était tout aussi débordée. Les blessés graves, souvent sans espoir, affluaient à Sainte Mangouste. Ils étaient amenés par les aurors, parfois chargés de trois agonisants qui déversaient leur sang à grand flots sur leurs robes. Mais ce manège incessant avait un avantage pour deux personnes. Il permettait à Harry et Hermione de se voir, d'échanger un baiser, des paroles récomfortantes.

Et ils en avaient bien besoin de ces paroles, pour tenir le coup, ne pas sombrer dans la démence ou dans la déprime. Garder espoir de retrouver des jours meilleurs. Espoir bien maigre malheureusement. Le fléau qui ravagait la population magique du Royaume-Uni était tenace. Après deux semaines de massacres, elles étaient toujours là, en nombre très conséquent. Et pire encore, elles copulaient, ce qui en donnait d'autres plus voraces encore, puisqu'en pleine croissance.

Harry revenait de Sainte Mangouste. Il avait pû passer une heure seul à seul avec sa fillancée, et il se sentait bien mieux. Elle seule avait le don de le remonter à bloc. Il était donc plein d'entrain, prêt à boutter ces créatures hors du Royaume-Uni.

Et elle arriva. Une d'entre elles. Immense, comme les autres. Elle ne lui fit pas de cadeaux. Il lutta courageusement, et mourut rapidement. Devant elle, Harry Potter, le survivant à la cicatrice, n'était qu'un pion. Aucune distinction n'avait été faite. Il était mort parmis la foule, dans cette longue liste d'illustres et d'inconnus, où Hermione trouva son nom. Il était déjà mort à son arrivée à l'hôpital. Ce fut à Hermione qu'on le confia. Elle nettoya son corps. A vrai dire, elle versa tant de larmes qu'elle aurait pu nettoyer le corps de son amant avec. Hermione l'habilla, et le posa sur un bûcher. Cette nuit comme tant d'autres, les créatures virent monter vers le ciel les cendres de ceux dont elles avaient ôté la vie.

Hermione non plus ne tint pas longtemps. Elle partageait sa vie entre les blessés et son chagrin, que personne ne pouvait soigner. Elle prit le jour de sa mort pour une bénédiction. Un cadeau des dieux pour la remercier des services rendus.

La créature avait démolit l'aile Sud de Sainte Mangouste. Celle où Hermione faisait son métier. Elle mourut en recevant des éclats de verre dans le corps.

C'est ainsi que les âmes réunies des deux amants virent leur monde détruit par Elles. Ces êtres malfaisants qui s'étaient introduits dans le pays, et l'avaient envahi. Elles avaient reproduit le schéma d'invasion de ces fourmies qui colonisaient le carrelage de la cuisine des Weasley après la démolition de leur maison.

Elles, c'étaient les araignées géantes de la forêt interdite. Elles, c'étaient les filles et fils d'Aragog. Le pire arrive si vite qu'il est souvent impossible de le prédire et de le contrer.

Plus tard, après que la communauté magique du Royaume-Uni eut été réduite à néant, une alliance magique mondiale se forma, et extérmina toutes les ressortissantes.

Les humains apprennent de leurs erreurs, mais oublient ces leçons dès le tournant suivant. Les Hommes sont biens étranges. Les sorciers aussi. Et deux d'entre eux, de là-haut, donnèrent leur vie pour leurs semblables. Au moins, leur amour ne sera jamais plus menacé par aucune araignée.

_ Je tiens à remercier Leslie pour son idée de fourmies dans la cuisine. C'était un défi à relever, je l'ai relevé. J'ai essayé d'apporté à ce texte plus de profondeur qu'à mon dernier OS, Un amour de pamplemousse, puisque quelqu'un m'a judicieusement fait remarquer que je n'avais pas mis la dose de double sens et de spiritualité habituelle. Ici, je pense que vous pourrez identifier cette invasion à n'importe quelle guerre. Etant libanaise, je me sens très concernée par ces faits donc._

_Enfin bref, reviews please ! A la prochaine !_

_Saïka Garner_


End file.
